mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Stoned Unturned Notes *DLC starts with a radio call from Donovan to come pick him up in Frisco. New at weapons dealer: *Donovan can get injured and healed *while dlc is active, Donovan's room at the blue gulf is inaccessible. (this may be because I'm on completed game) Accents: *CIA safehouse - Cuban, American, Haitian, Tied up: *2 guys outside cia safehouse (assuming they dont get killed). If you wait, they will be inside. Update 1.080.0 *The location of your car is now shown as a white icon on the mini and main map. *Berkley Freerider decals now show. *Map east of Boyou Fantom is different. **Cant see anything from the water and doesn't seem to be anywhere to go ashore along the shore. *Villa del Mar is there, but no sign and not open yet. *Joey's All American Diner in tickfaw is still bugged. *Options to show or hide rear view mirror and speedometer, as well as car location. *Can turn off tutorials in options. *Controller sensitivity, not sure if that was in there before. Vehicles *hotrod_hearse - modified Bulworth Hearse *lincoln_car1 - De'Leo Apollo Official Description What’s New in “Stones Unturned”? A thrilling new story, hunting down a rival from the past. Join Donovan on a chase to catch former rival Connor Aldridge and his mercenary army, who are on the trail of a downed aircraft carrying hazardous cargo. Dive into the action with fan-favorite John Donovan. Donovan is leaving the motel room and joining Lincoln in the action! He’ll be right alongside you every step of the way, cracking wise as your wingman. That also means we’ll get more great memorable moments with these characters, drawing upon their brotherhood forged during their time in Vietnam. New environments to explore. We’re leaving New Bordeaux and heading to a brand new dense jungle island – something not yet seen in Mafia III. In addition to tracking a downed military plane and its cargo across this new island, we’re also exploring some unseen areas in New Bordeaux while on Aldridge’s trail. Bounty Hunting missions. After completing the story of “Stones Unturned,” team up with new associate Robert Marshall to track and subdue key targets causing unexpected trouble around New Bordeaux. New tools to play with. Lincoln and Donovan are going against a well-armed mercenary force, so they’re going to need a few extra weapons to play with. Weapons: Hop in the back of a vehicle-mounted turret and take out incoming foes, or go loud with the improved grenade launcher and RPG. Sniper Service: You’ll also get the ability to call in Marshall’s Sniper Service to quickly pinpoint and take out enemies. Outfits: Go tactical with the new Jungle Camo commando garb for more serious affairs, or don the Party Animal outfit for a casual look that would fit just right on an island or in a Cuban café. New Fleet Vehicles: The heavy-duty Griffin Borneo Sport joins Lincoln’s fleet after completing the story missions. Make sure to complete all of the bounty hunting missions to get the sporty De’Leo Stiletto, as well as new decals for customizing your ride. If you’ve purchased the Deluxe Edition of Mafia III and have redeemed the Season Pass code in the box, or purchased the Season Pass individually, you’ll receive an automatic update adding “Stones Unturned” to your game. You can also purchase “Stones Unturned” and any of the Mafia III DLCs individually on the digital storefront of your choice. To access the DLC, you’ll need to have brought all three Lieutenants to your side before you’ll be able to kick off the DLC by meeting with Donovan. Fuses *1 at Laveau's Compound, only shows up when you're next to it. *13 showing in Sinclair Parish. My Strains Ruderalis *Top 20 - Bland Indica *Dancing Fool - Earthy *Fat Rabbit - Pine *Pound Cake - Fruity Sativa *Hot Pants - Spicy *Granny's Jam - Sweet *Mama Haze - Floral Cultural References *news report of Czech parliament passing laws abolishing freedom of press and assembly. *News report of black military officer, Lamar Merrick or Merit (?) being demoted for publicly saying that the US military is not as racially diverse as the government claims. *Brooklyn police officers, members of an organization called the white tigers. Something about assaulting black panthers. *Judge Bissell/Bizzell?, Greenwood Ms. (something about protesters of white owned businesses) Slang Anachronisms Cutscene Order for District Takeovers First capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Sal talks with Giorgi about their death. *Sal calls Leo Galante. *Father James talks about reconciling the part of him that helped Lincoln, with his own faith. Second capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Sal takes a meeting with Santangelo. **Unless it's Olivia, then it's just a short convo about Giorgi slicing her ear to ear. *Father James points out where Sammy's used to be... Third capo killed *Any news report, Senate hearing or Maguire commentary. *Cutscene with Father James saying Lincoln once told him he couldn't turn the other cheek... *Leads into the final sitdown where Lincoln says they own the city. *Sal talks with Giorgi about their death in the opening cutscene of Yet Here We Are. Faster Baby Notes Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. **junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). **junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. **last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Need to Do *Need list of appearances for Senator Blake, cross check with Donovan. *Go through Lincoln's Journal and add notable entries to appropriate pages, either as part of their history or trivia. **Same with Assets and Kill List. *Add military related images from Mafia III to Military page. Get image of 223rd Infantry Regiment logo and one of Lincolns car with the 223rd decal from Big Rick's. Any other military related images I can get? Uncle Sam poster? *Go over Mafia III featured articles, add new ones and find new trivia questions. =New Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars, taking pictures. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. Shepard's Pie mentioned by NPC. Muffuletta **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Category:Site Administration Category:Policy